Part 1 Holly's Story
by NymWitty
Summary: Written before Rowling's 5th book was made available to the public, this fanfiction explores the posibility of what life would be like if Harry had a twin.


Author's Note:  
I would like to acknowledge J.K. Rowling as this story is set in the world that she created and is based off of her Harry Potter series, therefore most of the characters where also create by her.  
I would also like to thank Maery for helping me to come up with this story in the first place, Johanna for all of her helpful comments, Melissa for all of her support throughout the writing, and Laura for her "outside insight".  
For the reader's benefit, i would also like to add that I wrote this story before J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, therefore any resemblances in this story to the 5th book's plot is, well, just plain cool.

* * *

**PART 1**  
  
Erin sat down on her bed, "Yay," she thought dryly, "All a person has to look forward to at the end of a boring day is the beginning of another just as uneventful day." She sighed and turned off the lamp. Placing her glasses on the nightstand, Erin closed her eyes, wishing that maybe in her dreams she could become some important person, someone people could actually care about, someone who's life was more exciting...  
There was a tapping on the windowpane. Erin awoke with a start. "What was that?" she thought frantically. She squinted at the clock – 12:00 p.m. "I was probably just dreaming. Oh well, now that I'm awake, I might as well go and look. It's not as if anything's going to be out there." Erin pushed her glasses on and started toward the window. "Twelve o' clock, the witches' hour," she thought eerily, "Geez, I've got to stop watching horror movies." Her heart still pounding, Erin cautiously inched toward the curtains. Pulling a curtain aside she stifled a scream – two men were standing on her roof!  
Gasping for breath she quickly dropped the curtain. Patiently one of the men tapped again. "I wished something interesting would happen didn't I?" Here it does and I cower behind a curtain!" Erin thought. So she curiously pushed the curtain away again. The two men were queer, which was obvious; who else stands on a roof at midnight? They were dressed oddly too, in emerald green robe-like things. But somehow Erin knew that they meant her no harm. So, without any further ado, she opened her window.  
"Thank you," said one man. He had a long white beard that went past is waist, he was obviously very old, "Now then. I suppose you are wondering why we are here."  
Erin nodded, and then remembered it was too dark and said, "Um, yeah. That and, who are you?"  
"All in good time. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, and this is Merle Lynn, the American Minister of Magic," said the old man.  
Erin could only stare dumbly.  
"Ah, yes, well perhaps you ought to start from the beginning, Albus?" said Lynn.  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, well here it is. Your name is really Holly Potter," he nodded towards Erin, "You were born to the great witch and wizard Lily and James Potter. They were powerful and well liked by most. The dark Lord Voldemort had been trying to murder them for some time before they were betrayed. Alone you and your twin brother, Harry, are powerful, but together you will be amazing. For this reason your parents kept you a secret, even from some of their closest friends. When Voldemort came he killed your father, and then he moved on to Harry. But you mother tried to save him; this gave Harry a special protection. Voldemort killed her, but his curse was repelled off of Harry to himself. Harry has lived since then with your aunt and uncle. You, on the other hand, I sent to live with relatives of you fathers. They lived in America and I knew no one would think of them or this country. Unfortunately, they died, and you were sent to live with another family. In this way, you have made a trail no one has been able to follow, until now. I have come here to take you back to Great Britain. There you shall learn at Hogwarts. Voldemort has come back to his full power once more and we need you, combined with Harry, to help us all."  
"Me?" asked Erin, "Are you sure? How can you be sure that I'm Holly? Why didn't you knock at the door, during day?"  
"Yes you, you look almost exactly like Harry. We did come earlier today. Unfortunately, your 'parents' refused to believe us. We had no choice but to modify their memories and take you with us now. That is, if you decide to come with us," replied Dumbledore.  
"Don't you worry Holly, that's why I've come along with Dumbledore. I am head of the Ministry of Magic here in America and it is my job to keep Muggles unaware of magic. I'll set it up as if you've been kidnapped," said Mr. Lynn.  
Erin felt kind of sorry at hearing this. They had been her parents for as long as she could remember so naturally hearing that they would have to go through the pain of thinking their daughter had been stolen forever made her sad. Then she thought of the possibilities. Holly has a much more interesting life – like a fantasy, full of magic! Besides, they needed her, if was her dreams come true.  
"If it turns out that I'm not this Holly person," Erin said slowly, "What then?"  
"You'll be 'found and rescued' and returned home," said Lynn.  
"What do you say? Holly? Or Erin, who will soon see a much more disastrous world?" asked Dumbledore.  
Erin took a deep breath, "Call me Holly."  
Dumbledore smiled, "Come then, Holly, we have a lot to do tonight."  
Holly climbed out the window onto the roof. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped it on a twig that he handed to her. She heard him mutter some strange sounds and then it happened. She was speeding somewhere, but all around her was nothing ... she was nothing... Then just as suddenly she was standing in an office. Holly looked around and saw all sorts of strange objects.  
Dumbledore was still holding the twig at her side; "I suppose you're tired, so, down to business," he said, "Harry is currently at your relatives, the Dursley's house. I don't think they will appreciate hearing that their long lost niece is coming to stay with them at 8:00 Saturday morning with no warning –"  
"Uh, excuse me, Professor," interrupted Holly, "but could we postpone this conversation? To my mind it is past midnight, not 8:00 or whatever, could I get some sleep first?"  
"Of course, please excuse my poor manners. You've waited nearly fifteen years, a few hours wont hurt will they? Come, Hogwarts will do fine in the meantime. While you are asleep I shall arrange where you will be staying this summer." Dumbledore led her out of his office.  
Holly followed him down many corridors to a portrait of a fat lady. Along the way she had come to the realization that the pictures really moved, it wasn't just her tired eyes playing tricks. Dumbledore stopped in front of it and said, "Fresh air." Holly watched in awe as the portrait swung forward to reveal a comfortable looking room. "Now I realize that you may or may not be in Gryffindor house, but their dormitory is already made for sleeping and I realize that you are exhausted," said Dumbledore.  
Holly had no clue what he was saying about houses but happily followed him up a flight of stairs and easily collapsed on one of the four-poster beds.  
  
When she awoke, Holly was shocked at first. "What am I doing here?" she thought, " I guess I'll just have to be this Holly person. Wow, who would've ever thought this could happen to me?" She stood up, and for the first time realized that she was wearing her pajamas.  
" 'Scuse me miss," said a small voice. Holly looked down and saw big round eyes staring into hers, "Professor Dumbledore thought you'd be wanting this," it held up a black robe similar to the emerald green ones Lynn and Dumbledore had been wearing, only plainer.  
"Uh, thanks," said Holly taking the robe, "Who – uh – what are you?"  
"Waddi the house elf, at you service," it squeaked and bowed, its big ears flopping.  
"Oh, um, okay," 'Like that really helped, what's a house elf?' wondered Holly. She decided that could wait and pulled the robe on over her pajamas and then left the room. She followed Waddi down the stairs into the large lobby-like room. There, sitting on a table, were some sandwiches and a glass.  
Waddi motioned to the food, "For you, miss."  
"Thank you," said Holly. She sat down at the nearby and looked into the cup, "Oh, yum. Orange juice!" Holly took a gulp and immediately started gagging.  
Waddi rushed to her side, horrified, "Is something wrong, miss?"  
"This – isn't – orange juice, is it?" Holly gasped.  
"Oh no, miss, it's pumpkin juice. Do you not like pumpkin juice?"  
Holly looked at the house elf and felt bad. The elf looked terrified that Holly was displeased. "Oh, don't worry. It was just a shock; I thought it was orange juice. See, I've never had pumpkin juice before," she took a sip, "It's actually pretty good."  
Waddi relaxed, "Then if everything is alright Waddi must be getting back to work."  
As Waddi started toward the portrait hole Holly jumped up, "Don't leave! I'll be so lonely here by myself."  
Waddi stopped, "But miss, Waddi must get back to work. Professor Dumbledore will be here for you soon." Then she left. Holly sat back down and ate her fill of the sandwiches and juice, which kept filling back up.  
Just as Waddi had said, Dumbledore came soon after. Holly looked up expectantly as she heard the portrait swing open. "Are you ready to talk?" he asked. Holly nodded. "Apparently your aunt and uncle aren't exactly pleased to have you stay with them," Dumbledore paused, his eyes twinkling, "Harry's godfather, well yours now too, would love to have the both, but unfortunately that wont work."  
Holly feeling more and more forlorn asked, "What now?" She saw herself alone at Hogwarts for the entire summer.  
"Patience, I was just getting there," said Dumbledore, "I cannot have you stay with Harry's friends the Weasleys, because it is not as safe as the Dursleys, your aunt and uncle."  
"I thought you said they wouldn't have me," interrupted Holly.  
Dumbledore held up his hand, "I've arranged to have you stay with their neighbor, Mrs. Figg." Dumbledore stood up and led Holly out of the common room into the hall, "Mrs. Figg used to always watch over Harry when the Dursleys went somewhere. Harry doesn't know it, but Mrs. Figg is a witch. She is part of the protection that keeps him safe while at the Dursley's house." They walked down the halls for a moment in silence, "Mrs. Figg will teach you everything you need to know in order to complete the entrance exam."  
"The entrance exam?" exclaimed Holly.  
"Well of course," said Dumbledore, "You've missed four years of magical training. Mrs. Figg will teach you what you have missed. Then, you will have to take the entrance exam to prove you are ready for your fifth year, just like all the students have to at the end of the year," explained Dumbledore.  
"Why have I missed four years?" asked Holly.  
"You were lost. I placed a powerful charm on you before you were sent to America that made you appear to be non-magical. That way, anyone looking for you would be slowed down," sighed Dumbledore.  
"I guess it worked, huh?" said Holly.  
"Indeed, and I believe it will prove handy once again. You see, wizards and witches who haven't graduated their 7th and final year are not aloud to perform magic outside of school. Under the supervision of Mrs. Figg, you will be. But if I am correct, and I believe I am, the Ministry of Magic will see you as a Muggle and presume that Mrs. Figg, a fully learned witch, performed the magic," said Dumbledore.  
They had reached the entrance hall and Dumbledore pushed the big doors open. Holly stepped outside the castle just as a horseless carriage pulled up. "Perfect timing," said Dumbledore smiling. He stepped forward and opened the carriage door.  
"Ready to go?" asked the old lady inside.  
"Uh, yeah," said Holly, "You must be Mrs. Figg?"  
"Yes," said the lady, "Now come on, we've things to do."  
Holly climbed into the carriage. She watched the castle get farther and farther away as the carriage crossed the school grounds and thought grimly, "Maybe it would have been nicer to stay at Hogwarts, Mrs. Figg doesn't seem to be exactly the friendliest person alive."  
The carriage had reached a small town. It continued through the streets to a train station. The carriage stopped and Holly opened the door for Mrs. Figg. They walked up to the ticket booth as the carriage turned back towards Hogwarts and Mrs. Figg requested two tickets for the four o'clock train to London. Holly looked on in wonder as Mrs. Figg paid the ticket seller in large gold coins.  
Holly and Mrs. Figg waited in silence for the train to come. Luckily that wasn't long at all because Holly was sure she would go mad if it did. Of course, on the train it was much the same, Holly had no clue what to say. At least on the train she could watch the countryside go past the window.  
Mrs. Figg broke the silence; "I hope you know you won't be able to wear that wizard's robe when we arrive."  
Holly started and stared at Mrs. Figg, "But all I've got is my pajamas!"  
"Hmph," replied Mrs. Figg, "That will attract just as much attention. Stand up and take off that robe." Holly did as she was told, nervously as she saw the cranky old lady pull out a wand and point it at her, "Transforme Apparelle" with relief Holly found that her pajamas had changed into a blouse and slacks.  
"Not exactly my style, but better than pajamas - I guess," Holly thought doubtfully.  
Mrs. Figg seemed to read her thoughts, "Young people these days, they're never satisfied," she muttered some words and with another wave of her wand the slacks became jeans.  
"Thank you," said Holly, and she sat down again.  
The ride to London was long so to ease the time Mrs. Figg began Holly's instruction. "You've only got less than three months to learn four years worth of magic," she reminded Holly. So Holly diligently began learning.  
"How am I ever going to be ready by September?" moaned Holly as she tucked the folded up robe under her arm and stepped off the train.  
"You needn't worry so much, Professor Dumbledore says you'll be given special tutoring alongside your regular classes," said Mrs. Figg.  
Holly followed her away from the platform, "But I still have to pass the entrance exam, and be able to participate in class."  
"Exactly, I will teach you what you need to know for the exam, it's based on the fourth year's year-end exam, and enough so that you will be right with the rest of the class on the new material. Basically, you will learn the basics, and then the more important concepts. Then you can fill in all the blanks during your extra tutoring time," Mrs. Figg replied.  
Holly slowly nodded at this odd logic. She looked back for a last glimpse of the train and platform only to be surprised to see just the solid brick divider of platforms 9 and 10. "Magic," she thought, "so different."  
Mrs. Figg and Holly took a taxi to Mrs. Figg's house. "Now, I only have a few rules, but, if you break any of them, you are worse than dead," Mrs. Figg gave a dramatic pause, "Understood?"  
Holly nodded.  
"First, do not go outside unless I say to. Do not open any curtains and if I open one stay out of view. If anyone visits you must not be seen, just go quietly to your room. Do not answer the telephone or door," Mrs. Figg paused for thought, "That's it for now, oh wait, and absolutely, most importantly do not attempt any magic without my consent. Is that clear?"  
Holly nodded, "But won't the neighbors notice that your curtains are always closed? It is summertime."  
"No more than usual," Figg replied, "They all know me as a crazy old woman. I generally keep my curtains closed so they don't oversee and magic. I don't need them Muggles constantly putting their nose in my business." A ca sauntered up to Holly and began sniffing her ankles. "I hope you don't mind cats, otherwise, you'll just have to get used to them."  
The cat apparently decided Holly was okay and began rubbing against her legs. Soon more cats appeared and began circling her too.  
"Come along, I'll show you to your room," Mrs. Figg led Holly to the back of the house where she opened an insignificant looking door, "I've placed a charm on it so that a nosy visitor won't open it."  
Holly peeked inside. It was a nice room and it even had a window that was open. The window looked out to the backyard but was hidden from view by a garden shed. "Why do I have to be hidden?" she asked.  
"One, we don't want Voldemort to find you before we are ready. Two, we can't have gossip tell the Dursley's that I am keeping you, otherwise they'll get suspicious and not have Harry over here," Figg replied.  
Holly nodded her understanding and hung the black robe in the closet. "Back to work?" she asked.  
"No, there isn't enough time in the day," said Figg. She pointed at a clock on the wall and Holly was surprised to see how late it was. "Of course, if you still have enough energy you can come practice in the kitchen while I make dinner.  
A while later Holly sighed as she sat down at the dinner table, "How am I going to be ready? I still haven't quite got those basic charms down.  
"Of course not, you were using my wand, "Mrs. Figg said as she set down a bowl in front of Holly, "You'll never get as good of results with someone else's wand. Tomorrow we'll go get you some supplies at Diagon Alley."  
Holly tried not to wrinkle her nose when the bowl was set in front of her. It was cabbage stew and the greenish-brown slop and stench wasn't exactly appetizing to her.  
Mrs. Figg saw her picking at the food. "Something wrong?" she snapped.  
"Oh, no, I'm just not that hungry. I had a big, late lunch at Hogwarts," she said quickly. She took a sip of the soup from her spoon and tried to make her grimace into a smile.  
When she had finished Mrs. Figg sent Holly to her room saying, "You need your rest, we've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. Figg was right about it being a busy day. Mrs. Figg sternly woke Holly at 6 am sharp. She sat up and asked, "What should I wear?" For Mrs. Figg had changed her pajamas back to their original state before she had fallen asleep the night before.  
Mrs. Figg walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer, which was surprisingly full of clothes. "I conjured up a new wardrobe for you," she said; she left closing the door behind her.  
Holly looked in the dresser drawers and sighed, "I've got to learn that charm," she said, holding up a cabbage green blouse. Rummaging around, Holly found a nice lavender, flowered blouse and khaki colored pants. When she put them on she found that they shrunk a little to fit her skinny frame. This made her think, "What if I think really hard that they don't quite fit, will they shrink to fit my preference?" She looked in the mirror and tried it. The pants became cute Capri's and the blouse changed until it had a more fashionable shape to it. Holly smiled at her reflection and walked to the kitchen.  
"Well, it looks like you have quite the mind power," said Mrs. Figg studying Holly's change of clothes. She handed Holly some biscuits, "You will have to eat these on the go; our taxi is already here."  
Holly took a bite and almost broke her teeth. The stale tasting biscuits weren't worth the effort so she convinced herself she wasn't that hungry and quickly placed the other biscuits back on the platter. Holly then jogged out the front door.  
With Mrs. Figg's back turned to her while she locked the door, Holly tossed her remaining biscuit to a big black dog that was sitting a little ways down the sidewalk. She figured it would enjoy something to gnaw on while it soaked up the sun.  
The taxi took them to London where Mrs. Figg ushered Holly in through a small door that she would never had noticed otherwise. Mrs. Figg made her way quickly to the back of the pub and out the back door.  
"Pay close attention," ordered Mrs. Figg, "You need to know this to get into Diagon Alley." She tapped the brick wall three times with her wand. The brick wall became an archway to a very busy street full of witches and wizards and magical shops. They joined the crowd and Mrs. Figg pulled out a shopping list. "First we'll go to the Apothecary, I'm running low on some ingredients. We'll have to wait for your school letter to buy your school supplies, but we can get your wand now."  
Holly followed her into the Apothecary and then to the Magical Menagerie to get cat food. While Mrs. Figg haggled with the shopkeeper Holly looked at all the animals. There was so much variety! They had regular looking animals, like cats, but some of these had odd characteristics, like rats that skipped. There were also many different creatures that Holly had never seen before, not even in a fantastical book.  
She had always loved animals, she had even at a few times fancied she could talk to them. "Who knows?" she thought with a smile, "This is a world of magic; maybe I really can." Holly walked up to a cage with a cute little kitten and thought to it, "Hello there."  
The kitten looked up at her, "You talk!" Its words appeared in Holly's head, "Please take me home with you, it can be so lonely here."  
Holly realized with a pang that she really missed her dogs. She wondered it Hogwarts allowed students to bring pets. "You seem surprised that I talk. Shouldn't I be more surprised to hear you?"  
"Why? All animals talk to each other. I've never heard of a human talking like us before," the kitten replied, "So, will you take me?"  
Holly looked into its sad blue eyes, "I don't know if I can."  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Mrs. Figg, snapping Holly back from her deep thoughts.  
"Uh, almost. I have a question," Holly hurried on, seeing the impatient look on Mrs. Figg's face, "Does Hogwarts allow pets? See, I've really been missing my dogs..."  
"Owls, cats, or toads," answered Figg. "But your brother has an owl, and my house is filled with cats longing for attention, so why do you need a pet?"  
Holly sighed, she didn't see how an owl made a great pet, but then again, things were different with magic involved. Still, the owl was Harry's and the cats were Figg's. She was really starting to feel unwanted - her aunt and uncle didn't want her, her godfather "couldn't" take care of her, and Mrs. Figg seemed to think she had no feelings.  
Mrs. Figg studied Holly for a moment, and then sighed, "Did you have something in mind?"  
Holly pointed to the little kitten hopefully.  
Mrs. Figg studied her and the kitten for a moment more, then went and told the shopkeeper that she wanted to make another purchase.  
Holly watched her kitten go rigid as the shopkeeper took it out of its cage and carry over to the cashier's table.  
"That much for that little thing?" exclaimed Mrs. Figg when the cashier told her the price.  
"She's part kneazle," the shopkeeper explained.  
Mrs. Figg examined the kitten, "Doesn't look like it."  
"No, so you don't have to go through the precautions. In fact, you'll be saving money - she's a real deal," replied the shopkeeper.  
  
"Consider her an early birthday present," Mrs. Figg told Holly as they left the Magical Menagerie.  
"What's a kneazle?" asked Holly.  
"You can look them up when we get home," said Figg. "Right now you are going to go buy a wand. I'll wait outside with your cat."  
Holly went into the small shop called Ollivander's and waved many wands until finally one spat out sparks. Then she traded places with Mrs. Figg so that the wand could be paid for.  
Mrs. Figg came out and handed Holly the boxed wand and pulled out her checklist, "One more stop; follow me." With that, she took off briskly down the street.  
Holly's kitten climbed onto her shoulder where she securely nestled herself against Holly's neck. Holly hurried down the street to keep up with Mrs. Figg trying not to unbalance the kitten. She needn't of worried; the kitten had amazing balance.  
Mrs. Figg went into a shop with a sign over it reading, "Eeylop's Owl Emporium." Holly watched curiously through the window as Figg scribbled out a note, paid with some of the odd-shaped coins (which Holly had found out were wizard money), and had the note tied to the leg of a barn owl form one of the many owl-filled shelves.  
When she joined Holly on the street Holly bombarded her with questions. "What was with all those owls? Why did you tie a note to one? What did the note say?"  
"Owls are the way wizards and witches communicate, like Muggles do through the post office. I was writing a letter to Professor Dumbledore, to update him on your progress. I tied the note to the owl so the owl can fly it to him," explained Mrs. Figg. She glanced over at Holly to see if she was listening, "Why is that cat on your shoulder? It's not a parrot."  
Holly decided not to answer that question until Mrs. Figg chuckled, "That cat got your tongue?"  
"She likes it there, and I'm not making her move because she's easier to carry like this," said Holly.  
"The Muggles might stare," said Mrs. Figg walking into the pub, "No wonder, anyone would."  
Holly walked defiantly on, but when they reached the Muggle world once more she decided against it and held the kitten in her arms.  
When they reached the house Holly was glad to see that the black dog wasn't there because she had been worried that it might die of indigestion after eating Mrs. Figg's biscuit. From where she was she also didn't see any teeth that might have fallen out on the sidewalk as it chewed on the biscuits.  
Mrs. Figg hurried her in and handed her some books, "Read up on cat care, about kneazles, and while you're at it you might as well choose a name for the Parrot too. I'm going to go make lunch."  
Holly walked to her room with her wand (on its box), the three books, and the kitten on top of the pile. She sat down on her bed and read the titles of the books. One was on the care of cats and flipping through the table of contents she found the section on kittens. "Kittens can betaken away from their mothers at the age of 10-12 weeks," she read, "How old are you?" she asked.  
"About 84 days, I've been in that cage for about 14 days," responded the kitten.  
Holly glanced at the information on food and then moved onto the next book. "Fantastical Creatures and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander," she read, "This must have information on the kneazle." Sure enough, she was right and read the following section about them.  
"Mrs. Figg was right, you don't look like a kneazle," Holly thought-said to the kitten once she had finished reading.  
"I'm only part," she responded, "My mother was half kneazle and half Birman (a Muggle breed) and my father was pure Birman."  
  
"Thank you."  
Holly looked at the last book; it was a name dictionary. "Do you have any thoughts on you name?" she asked.  
"No, I don't know any human names, and you would never be able to call me what my mother did," the kitten replied.  
So Holly began flipping through the pages, reading about any names that caught her eye while the kitten explored the room. Every now and then she'd comment on one to her, but neither she nor the kitten really like any of them.  
Holly rubbed her eyes, there were so many names in this book, and she hadn't even finished the A's! She was about to flip the page but stopped, "What about this: Aziza means "precious" in Egyptian. You're definitely precious to me."  
The kitten stopped batting the curtain and pondered the name for a moment, "Sounds good to me. Aziza...I'd say that's definitely the best so far...precious...I like it!" She leaped onto the bed and began purring and rubbing against Holly, the book, and Holly again.  
Holly had to get out of her mental speech mode because her head was filled with excited, "Aziza, Aziza!"s.  
"Lunch is ready," Mrs. Figg called down the hall.  
"Come on - Aziza," said Holly as she scooped the books into her arms and headed to the dining room. Aziza ran ahead of her, skidding to a halt barely in time to avoid being stepped on by Mrs. Figg.  
"Here's the books, they were really helpful," Holly said.  
"Mrs. Figg took the books, "Have you come up with a name yet?"  
"Yeah, Aziza," said Holly. "That book said kittens need to be fed every four to five times a day."  
"I've already thought of that, it may have been a few years, but I can still remember when each of these cats were kittens," Mrs. Figg said, motioning to the swarm of felines around her. She placed a platter of finely chopped cooked meat in front of Aziza and shooed away the other cats.  
Holly, after her experiences with Figg's cooking, was relieved to hear from Aziza that the meat was good - and soft.  
"I wonder if she's trained to use a litter box. Well, you'll soon find out won't you?" cackled Mrs. Figg.  
Holly quickly mentally explained the concept of a litter box and Aziza assured her that she'd have no problem using it.  
"Yeah she is," said Holly.  
"Oh?" inquired Figg.  
"She told me."  
From the look that Mrs. Figg gave her at this remark, Holly knew she'd have to explain. So while they ate lunch she did.  
"Hmm..."said Figg, "Very curious. It is obvious you have a powerful mind. Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw House."  
"What's with this House stuff?" wondered Holly, "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor..."  
"In any case, it should make catching up easier for you," Mrs. Figg's words cut through her thoughts, "Come along, you've a lot to learn yet."  
Holly carried her dishes, and Aziza's, to the sink and then went to her room to fetch her wand. She then joined Mrs. Figg in the empty room they had designated for her lessons.  
Full bellied, Aziza curled up on the windowsill and fell asleep. The lesson began. Holly found it much easier with her own wand and was soon able to get the spells right.  
  
Days and weeks passed by, and Holly's progress was very good. She still wasn't used to Mrs. Figg's gruffness, or, even worse, her cooking. But no matter how the day had gone, she always knew that Aziza would be there for her and Aziza knew that she could count on Holly too. Not before long they became practically inseparable.  
One day, Holly woke up feeling as if she had forgotten something, but had no clue as to what it was. She got dressed and walked down the hall, hoping that Mrs. Figg knew what it was.  
Mrs. Figg was feeding her cats and cooking meat for Aziza when Holly entered the kitchen and said, without looking up, "Happy Birthday."  
"What?"  
"It's July 31, Harry and yours birthday," said Mrs. Figg.  
"Really? I always celebrated it in December," said Holly. She then added, feeling a bit foolish, "So, um, how old am I?"  
"Fifteen," replied Figg, "Today you and Harry are going to his friend's house to celebrate."  
Holly nodded and thought, "So I finally get to meet him!"  
"Who?" asked Aziza.  
"My twin brother, that I never knew I had until the beginning of this summer," she replied. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of it - despite the fact that it was gross anyways.  
  
Meanwhile two streets away Harry awoke to something fluttering in his face. He opened his eyes and found that it was Pig, his best friend's owl. Pig had flown into his window, which Harry always kept open in the hopes to hear from his godfather, Sirius. Harry hastened to untie the letter from Pig's leg. He read,  
"Dumbledore's given Mum and Dad permission to have you over, just for today, so you can celebrate your birthday with friends. Hermione says she can come, and it's been arranged for someone special to come too. But I can't say who incase Pig doesn't make it to you."  
Sirius! I'll get to see Sirius! Harry thought excitedly, and read on,  
"Do you think the Muggles'll let you come? Write back if so and we'll come get you. If not, we'll come get you anyways.  
See you soon!  
Ron. "  
Harry got dressed and ran down the stairs to see if his uncle, Vernon Dursley, was awake yet.  
It turned out that the Dursleys were planning to visit friends of theirs and were ecstatic to be rid of Harry for a day. So Harry ran back up the stairs and scribbled a note to Ron saying he could come, and that he couldn't wait to see him and Hermione; thinking that it would also be nice to see Ginny again... And the rest of the Weasleys, of course.  
  
"The Weasleys should be here any moment," said Mrs. Figg glancing at the kitchen clock.  
No sooner had she said that than a clattering came from the living room. "That should be them," Mrs. Figg said calmly and walked down the hall.  
Holly quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, but it was no use, no sooner had she finished than stubborn strands fell out. She put the startled Aziza on her shoulder and walked to the living room.  
Mrs. Figg was talking to a plump red-haired witch in front of the fireplace.  
"Hello Holly," said the witch cheerfully.  
"Um, hello," Holly paused, "And you are?"  
"Oh, right, I'm Mrs. Weasley," she replied. "All set to go?"  
"Yes." Unlike Mrs. Figg, Mrs. Weasley made Holly feel right at home with her big, sincere smile and homely look. "Oh, um, what about Azi?"  
"What about her?" asked Figg.  
"Well, she... I mean, her and I..." Holly didn't know how to say that Aziza didn't exactly get along with or especially like Figg and her cats. Holly and the kitten hadn't been separated since Aziza had been bought from the Magical Menagerie.  
"You'll be back tonight."  
Holly sighed and felt Aziza tightening her grip at the implication of being away from Holly all day long.  
"Why not bring her along?" suggested Mrs. Weasley.  
Holly gave her a grateful smile. Mrs. Figg shrugged and started back to the kitchen, "Tea is done," she stopped at the doorway, "Would you care for a cup?"  
Holly shook her head strongly as a warning to Mrs. Weasley, and mouthed, "Trust me!"  
"That's alright, we had better be going. Thanks anyways," said Mrs. Weasley. She moved Holly closer to the fireplace and put some powder into her hands, "Throw this into the fire and say very clearly, 'The Burrow'. Oh, and hold on tight to your kitten - Azi, you said her name was?"  
Holly nodded and did as she was told. She was jerked forward and sent rushing past many fireplaces until suddenly she found herself stumbling out of one. Holly wiped the grime off of her glasses and found herself in the most peculiar house she had ever seen. It may have been cluttered but it sure beat Mrs. Figg's stuffy, cabbage smelling house. This wasn't a house; it was a home.  
Holly turned to look at the fireplace she had come out of. The fire turned green and saw Mrs. Weasley step out, "Welcome to the Burrow."  
From around the corner ran in what seemed a mob of people, they all stopped when they saw Holly.  
"Who are you?" asked on of them. It was almost like looking in the mirror. He was pretty skinny with untidy black hair and had green eyes behind glasses; it was obvious that they were related. "I'm Er - Holly, Holly Potter," she replied.  
"But, but, I thought I had no family - except the Dursleys," stammered Harry.  
"Yeah, well, for the last fifteen years I thought I was Erin and both my parents were alive and living with me," replied Holly.  
"No one, except Dumbledore, knew, and he didn't know where she was and if she was even alive," said a tall red-haired boy. He turned to Holly; "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said a girl with bushy hair.  
"And I'm Ginny," said another girl, this one with red hair like Ron and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry supposed it was great that he had a sister, but he couldn't help but feel downfallen. Everyone obviously expected him to be overjoyed to meet Holly, but how could he? He didn't know her, hadn't even known she existed. Besides, he had been hoping Sirius was the "someone special" Ron had mentioned in the letter, but now he saw that it was Holly. He heard Mrs. Weasley explaining Holly's and his own situation and figured he'd better stop complaining Sirius hadn't come and listen.  
  
Holly was feeling extremely unwanted again. It was obvious that Harry didn't want her to be his sister, let alone at his birthday celebration. Nobody seemed to want her.  
"That's nonsense," protested Aziza, who was resting comfortably on Holly's shoulder, like usual, "I need you, you know that!"  
Holly mentally sighed, "Yes, and I definitely need you."  
She heard Mrs. Weasley and Harry's friends excitedly telling her all about Harry's amazing adventures and heroism. "Great," Holly thought, "Now along with catching up, I've go to prove I'm worthy to be Harry's twin too."  
"They ought to be here by now!" said Mrs. Weasley agitatedly.  
Just then they all heard the door clatter and three more red-haired people walked into the living room.  
"Finally you're here! We were just about to start the party without you," said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Ha! And what kind of party would that be?" asked a red-haired boy.  
"It just wouldn't be the same without us!" said an identical redhead. The twins swapped high fives.  
Another redhead, who Holly assumed was Mr. Weasley turned to her and said, "Ah, yes, you must be Harry's sister."  
"By George! Am I ever glad to see you two!" exclaimed one of the Weasley twins to Harry and Holly.  
Harry couldn't help but grin, "That's George," he explained to Holly. Holly grinned too.  
"Wow, they do look alike!" said Hermione.  
George's twin studied the Potters, "Hmm... No, Holly's much cuter."  
"Fred!" everyone exclaimed, and they all laughed.  
"Maybe it won't be so bad after all," thought Holly as they went into the kitchen.  
"I could've told you that," said Aziza, "It's my amazing animal instinct."  
"Hmm..."said Mrs. Weasley checking the oven, "The cake isn't quite ready yet. Why don't you all go outside to play? I bet Holly would enjoy seeing Quidditch."  
"What's quid itch?" asked Holly.  
"You'll see," said Harry, "It's the best!"  
"Did you bring your broom?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Of course!"  
"Come on," said Ginny to Hermione and Holly, "We can meet them outside." She led them up a hill to the small paddock that they owned. It was surrounded by trees, which blocked the Muggle villagers below from seeing them. Hermione and Ginny explained what Quidditch was to Holly while they waited on the boys, "Fred and George are beaters for Gryffindor. Their job is to keep their team from being hit by balls called Bludgers and to try to hit the other team with them instead.  
"Harry is Gryffindor's seeker. He has to find and catch a walnut sized ball called the Snitch to earn 150 points and to end the game.  
"Chasers try to throw the Quaffle into the goal hoops to score points, and the team's Keeper tries to prevent the opposing Chasers from scoring."  
It wasn't long before Harry, Ron, Fred, and George jogged onto the field carrying their broomsticks. Ron held two, "Here," he said to Holly, "I found an extra broom; do you want to learn to fly?"  
"Yeah!" said Holly excitedly.  
Harry and Ron showed her how to mount the broomstick, take off, and steer. All the while Fred and George hovered nearby, swapping flying horror stories. Holly took naturally to flying.  
"Wow!" said Ron, "You're good! You sure you've never flown before?"  
"Thanks! And thanks for teaching me, this is awesome," Holly replied.  
"She could probably be a good seeker - watch out Harry!" said George.  
"Yeah, maybe she could be your substitute; since you always seem to try to kill yourself every year just before the final game," said Fred.  
Ron flew back to the ground to get a walnut. "Let's see! Harry can go first to show you how it's done," Ron threw the walnut and Harry dashed after it. His broomstick was very fast, so fast that he was only a blur. Soon he was returning the walnut to Ron.  
"Ready?"  
Holly nodded.  
"Okay," and Ron threw the walnut again.  
The broom Holly was riding was much slower, so with some quick calculating she dove down more, knowing that gravity would carry the walnut down closer to the ground by the time she got there, rather than Harry had been able to fly with less of a slope since his broomstick was faster.  
"She's going to crash!" yelled Ron.  
But Harry was calm. She was his sister after all, and he recognized the maneuver having done it himself.  
Holly pulled the handle up at nearly the last moment, catching the walnut in her hand. Triumphantly she flew back to the stunned group, "That was fun!" she said.  
"Wow," was the reply.  
"Hey Harry, why don't you ride Ron's broom and we'll go after the walnut together?" proposed Holly, "It's totally no fair if you're on that broom."  
"Sure," said Harry. He and Ron swapped brooms.  
Harry and Holly lined up and Ron threw the walnut.  
"And they're off!" yelled Fred.  
"Nose to nose!" shouted George.  
Both Harry and Holly had flattened themselves to their brooms to get the fastest speed possible.  
"Come on, come on broom," thought Holly, "Faster, Faster!"  
Her broom pulled ahead of Harry's slightly.  
They were almost under the walnut, Holly outstretched her hand and Harry did the same, knocking her hand away in the process.  
"We're not that far from the ground," Holly thought. Just as Harry was about to close his hand around the walnut she launched herself off the broom, taking the walnut to the ground with her.  
Harry landed next to Holly's broom (which had been knocked to the ground when she'd jumped off of it). "You can't do that!" he exclaimed.  
"What? Catch the walnut?" Holly asked casually.  
"Take it out of me hand!"  
"And why not?" You hadn't closed your hand around it yet. Besides, I don't think you can hit my arm either!"  
"An accident!"  
"Suuure."  
"So what? You could have broken the Weasley's broom - or your NECK!"  
"Oh, shut up! You know you would have done the same thing!"  
Harry realized she was right and was quiet for a moment. He was startled, what if she took his place as seeker? But then again, she might not even be in Gryffindor. That would be worse! He'd have to go against her in the match, what if he lost...  
Holly stood up, dusted herself off and threw the walnut to Harry. Then she mounted the broom and headed back to the waiting Weasleys and Hermione.  
"Who won?" asked Ron.  
Just then Holly saw the big black dog that she had given the biscuit to at Mrs. Figgs', "What's that dog doing here?" she asked.  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Ron, and he landed next to Hermione and the dog.  
Harry joined them as the dog changed into a man. "That was excellent flying. Reminded me of James," he patted Harry on his shoulder and looked at Holly, who was landing slowly, "Hello Holly, I can't believe it, I never knew..." he shook his head.  
"You were that dog on the sidewalk, weren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me where you were; I had to see you. See, I wasn't originally your Godfather, but now I am," said Sirius. "Thanks for that biscuit, speaking of food, Mrs. Weasley sent me out here to tell you all that the cake is ready."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Sirius had been only a couple streets away and had visited Holly, but hadn't come check on Harry? Here he was, the man that Harry wanted to see most, hadn't even said 'hello' to him upon arriving either. No, he commented on their flying, he and Holly's, and then he kept talking to Holly. Was Harry going to be replaced by his 'sister'?  
  
Holly took Aziza from Hermione and they all hustled back into the house. There on the table was a beautifully iced cake. Holly ate heartily, this being delicious, and the only edible thing she had eaten all summer since she left Hogwarts.  
"Does she starve you?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
"Practically, I mean, the food she cooks isn't edible," replied Holly between bites.  
"Who?" asked Hermione.  
"Mrs. Figg, Cabbage Stew and stale biscuits are her specialties."  
Everyone groaned at the thought.  
"Oh yeah, I've been to her house," said Harry, "It reeks of cabbage."  
"This is not talk fit for the table," Fred said mimicking a motherly voice.  
  
Holly and Harry had an excellent time with the Weasleys. And Holly was finally told about the Hogwarts Houses. There was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor (which all of the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were in), and Slytherin, which was definitely the worst of the four. Every evil witch and wizard that had come out of Hogwarts had been in Slyhterin.  
All in all, they had probably the best birthday ever, only that Harry had to go back to the Dursleys' and Holly to Mrs. Figg's house daunted their smiles.  
"Maybe later this summer?" suggested Ron.  
"If Dumbledore approves," warned Hermione.  
Harry grinned saying, "Sounds great to me!"  
Holly laughed and said, "Ditto." She picked Aziza off her shoulder and took a pinch of the Floo powder, "Oh, Sirius? Will I get to see you again this summer?" She had seen why Harry liked him so much, he was fatherly, and at the same time cool.  
"Maybe, but I've got work to do for Dumbledore," he said, changing back into the dog. Unbeknownst to anyone Holly could hear him tell Aziza, "Take care of her for me, won't you?"  
"I try," was the kitten's reply. Holly wondered about this comment, she had learned how to think 'lighter' so that Aziza couldn't hear and figured Aziza could too.  
"Good-bye," she said once more, "Keep in touch!" and then she stepped into the green flames.  
  
Holly worked hard on her magic skills everyday. She was able to keep in contact with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and even Sirius through the owl post, but she had to wait for either Ron or Harry's owl to visit her to be able to send them letters. Then one day a letter arrived from Ron; it read: " Mum's got Dumbledore's permission to have you over the last week of summer before school starts. How are your studies? Can you come? We'll all go to Diagon Alley to buy our supplies for school. Write back soon!"  
"Can I go to the Weasleys'?" Holly asked Mrs. Figg. "Or do I need to stay here and work more?"  
"I feel confident that you will be able to pass the entrance exam," said Mrs. Figg, "You might as well go; it'll give us both a break from work."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Holly as she scribbled a note and practically threw the poor owl out the window. Then she and Aziza ran to get their stuff together.  
  
So Holly spent her last week of the summer holidays like every person should, relaxing in the company of friends - and family - with good food. Harry and the Weasleys taught Holly all the tricks they knew of for being a chaser since there would be spots open on the Gryffindor team. Hermione and Ginny taught her more about the wizarding world. They all went to Diagon Alley and purchased their school supplies. They had a great time, until all too soon the day came when they had to go to King's Cross Station and school  
Holly was dreading it because it was school. Harry and Hermione assured her that it was much more interesting than Muggle schools. But Holly couldn't help but dread it slightly, after all, technically she was years behind even though she had passed the entrance exam; which she had taken at the Weasley's house under Dumbledore's supervision.  
On the train they changed into their black school robes. Then they finally reached the Hogsmeade Train Station and rode up to the castle in horseless carriages like the one Holly and Mrs. Fig had rode in at the beginning of the summer.  
In the Great Hall Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table while Holly had to wait for the first years. After all, she hadn't been sorted yet.  
The first years finally entered and Holly walked with them self- consciously (as she was at least a head taller than them) next to one of the teachers, a stern looking woman, up to the front where the rest of the professors sat at the Head Table. She was surprised to see Mrs. Figg sitting there.  
The procession stopped in front of a tattered wizards hat, which someone had placed on a stool. A tear in its brim opened and it sang a song, but Holly was much too nervous to comprehend its words. Once it had finished, Dumbledore clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention and announced, "Before we sort the first years, we have a new student who will be joining the fifth year class. Potter, Holly - please step forward and try on the hat."  
Holly walked forward and sat on the stool. She could feel every eye in the hall staring at her curiously. As the sorting hat was placed on her head, Holly could hear it softly thinking aloud in her ear.  
"Ah, yes, you are longing to prove yourself...to be great like your brother... but you are not your brother. Similar, yes, loyal, very brave and courageous... oh and a mind like yours I have rarely seen - Ravenclaw should be good for you, oh yes, very good. RA..."  
But at that moment, a sort of image appeared in Holly's mind. It was strange, more like a feeling that anything else. It caused her to suddenly cry out to the hat, in the same thought-voice that she used to speak to Aziza, "No! Please don't put me there!"  
"Oh? Why not? You are very much what Ravenclaw idealizes in its students."  
"I...I just know that I wouldn't be happy there."  
"Ah... I see...Yes, you're gift is very different. Very well, you have the characteristics that Gryffindor prizes as well... yes very much indeed... GRYFFINDOR!" The tattered hat's voice boomed across the Great Hall.  
Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table. The hat was removed from Holly's head and she quickly took a seat next to her friends. For a moment she thought she saw a strange look on their faces, but quickly shoved the thought away. She was hungry, and was getting a headache.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing Holly rub the sides of her head.  
"Headache, I must be really hungry," she replied softly, but it didn't feel like that; her mind felt stretched. Probably from the sorting hat's probing, she decided.  
They watched the first years be sorted into their houses silently, except for polite clapping - and loud cheering for new Gryffindors. Once the last one had been sorted, food appeared magically on the table.  
"Did you see the look on Snape's face when Dumbledore announced her?" exclaimed Ron.  
"You could tell he was thinking, 'Oh no! Not another Potter!" laughed Harry.  
Holly looked up at the Head Table and easily found who had to be Professor Snape; he was glaring at the Gryffindor table. She looked over at Mrs. Figg - or rather, Professor Figg - she could almost smell the tell- tale stench of cabbage stew, and from the looks of it, so could the teachers next to Figg as well.  
  
Later that evening, Holly collapsed onto her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. She would get her schedule tomorrow morning, but she was already pretty certain approximately how it would be. She would have her core classes, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic, along with her elective, Care of Magical Creatures. She would also have Divination as an elective, which she took on Harry and Ron's advice that it would be very easy to catch up in. Then she would have her extra tutoring in the free space that was left.  
Holly thought she heard a girl whisper, "Did you hear the Sorting Hat stutter?" But didn't think anything of it, she was too tired.  
As Holly drifted off to sleep with Aziza curled up next to her she happily thought that she was in for an exciting year - was she ever right!

* * *

That concludes Part 1; the part of the story that I finished writing before Rowling's Book 5 came out, and the part of the story that I consider as the original of mine as I left that as the entire story for a few months as Rowling's book came out. That is, until I got bored and decided to add on to the story. That part will be typed up soon so until then READ AND RESPOND! 


End file.
